Cheerleaders Of the Mob
Cheerleaders of the Mob is the thirteenth episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the final episode of Season 1. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) is looking for a way to get rid of the cheerleaders in the mob and then he uses a secret window to encrypt it. He tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco), Melissa (Edie Falco), Braden (Michael Imperioli) and Lyle (Dominic Chianese) who is going to tell him to do the job on the industry and then he gives them the right answers and then goes out. He heads to his car and then gets in. He drives to the chopper landing pad and then he stops at the chopper landing pad. He finds out that Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) and Bob (Tony Sirico) are holding George (Robert Iler) down and then Gregory and Bob harrasses George and then he rescues George from Gregory and Bob and then a group of Archer Crime Syndicates led by Gregory arrive and then Lamar kills the Archer Crime Syndicates led by Gregory and then he returns to George. He and George drives away from the location that Gregory and Bob are in. He takes George to a bus station because they are meeting Millie, Melissa, Braden and Lyle. He and George tells them that the sensible things could not be kept away fast and then they answer that question. *He tells them see you later and then he drives to the next location. He goes to the cheerleading location and then he meets Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) and Linda (Nancy Marchand) and then Ben Archer (John Ventimiglia) arrives to be a cheerleader of the Archer crime syndicate mob and then they arrive and then the Archer crime syndicate mob shoots and then Lamar kills them and then he makes Ben Archer stop doing this forever. He leaves and then gets away from the area that Gracie, Linda and Ben are in and then he drives away from them. He finds a chief mobster named Lisa (Katherine Narducci) and then a corrupt FBI agent named Larry (Frank Pellegrino) arrive to talk about the talk the mob of the cheerleaders to know this about the time that it will be more easy to understand. He tells them that I gotta go do this job. He goes to the video store and then he calls Merchant (Al Sapienza) that he is going to control himself as a mobster and then he says come inside right now and then he says ok and then hangs up and then a group of mobsters control the video store and then they are blocking the door and then he kills them and then goes inside. In the video store He is shot at by Merchant and then the mobsters look in and then Lamar kills them and then he attacks Merchant and then throws him on the floor and then he shoots and kills him and then leaves the video store and then he goes outside. He is controlled by a Group of Archer Crime Syndicate Mobsters and then he kills them and then Father Omar (Paul Schulze) arrives to pull the gun to shoot and kill Lamar and then Lamar tells Father Omar not to shoot me because you payed the wrong orders to me and he said yeah right and then Lamar says I did not do it and then Father Omar says good now you said something to me and then he leaves. Lamar goes inside the video store to recieve a PG Rated Video and then he takes it to his house and watches a video in his car to finish it. *He drives to the next location. He goes to the location that Barbara is in and then he meets Barbara (Drea de Matteo) to know that she is joining into a new crime syndicate group instead and then he tells her did you join into the Archer Crime Syndicate and then Barbara says yes and then Lamar says you really did. He is told by Jeffrey (Tony Darrow) that this may be a savage and then he makes it a savage for life and then Lamar tells Jeffrey that was a savage and he says yeah right Lamar. He is told by Juan (George Loros) that another crime has entered and then he tells Lamar did you do this or not and then he tells Juan I did and then he keeps the focus off to Lamar. He is ambushed by Steve (Joseph Badalucco Jr.) who is going to pull him off and then he makes him pay off the debt and then he finishes Lamar for good and then Lamar shoots Steve and then Steve dies peacefully and then he leaves. He goes to find Tai (Sal Ruffino) goes to witness himself to the point of a fatigue failure that is crucial and then he escapes and leaves to get to the plane. He then follows Tai and then he focuses on Tai and then Tai walks on the plane and then boards it and then he walks on the plane. In the plane during an attack Lamar has a group of hoodlums and then he shoots them and then wipes them out and then Tai uses a gun to execute Lamar and then Lamar executes Tai and then Daphne Rooker (Sharon Angela) picks up her parachute and then she evacuates and then Lamar lands from the plane with Daphne Rooker and then he tells Daphne Rooker that this was great. He tells Daphne Rooker to listen you are the mob widow and now don't be the mob widow and then Daphne Rooker continuies to the mob activities and then leaves. *He goes to the shaft. He finds out that a U.S. Attorney named Austin (John Aprea) counterfiets the work from Lamar and then he steals the cash from Lamar and then Lamar pushes Austin onto the ground and then he is shot and killed by Lamar and then Lamar leaves. A janitor named Gene (George Bass) is giving up and then giving the pranks to Lamar and then Lamar tackles Gene and then wrestles him and then cuts his head open with a chainsaw killing him and then leaves. A Police Officer named Jamie (Gene Canfield) is a corrupt officer and then he goes up to Lamar and then uses a gun on him and then Lamar shoots and kills Jamie and then returns to his car and then exits the area. An EMT named Rolo (Frankie Dellarosa) who is an enforcer for Daphne Rooker shoots at Lamar and then Lamar walks away and then Daphne Rooker does not shoot Rolo and then Rolo has bladder cancer and then Rolo dies from bladder cancer. An attacker named Armando (Santiago Douglas) who is going to attack Lamar and then Lamar takes his sword and then he is attacked by Armando and then Lamar kills Armando with a sword and then leaves. A woman named Reva (Militza Ivanova) attacks Lamar and then Lamar runs and then he is attacked 2 times by Reva and then Lamar attacks Reva and then he kills her with a force and then Father Omar and Ben Archer arrive to find out it was Lamar and then Lamar escapes from Father Omar and Ben Archer. He is bribed by a FBI agent named Christopher (Frank Pando) who is bribing Lamar for the time of reason and then they talk about it and then a newscaster named Nina (Annika Pergament). He finds out that nothing was there for anything and then he finds out that a italian gangster lady named Rene (Michelle Santopietro) knows that the things are to speciality and then she finds out this is her and then Daphne Rooker arrives and then she kills Rene for doing this and attacking the world. *He goes to the blockbuster store and then he goes inside and then it is locked because of the Archer Crime Syndicate Mobsters and then Lamar kills them and then goes inside the blockbuster store. He goes to tell George that this is okay for you and then Cassian (Matt Servitto) breaks in and storms the blockbuster store and then steals all of the DVD cassette players and then he leaves and then Lamar tells George that this is not a good idea that Cassian would ever do that and then George says oh no what do we do now and then he tells him nothing and then Lamar and then a mob lawyer named Rebecca Yates (Candy Trabuco) gives the ideas on not doing this and then she punches Lamar in the face and then Lamar and George leave the Blockbuster Store. He takes George home. He tells George at home that things are serious and I need eye contact and then he and George take cover. He and George knows that Drake Hassan (Robert LuPone) and then Johnny (Joe Pucillo) who came to know this seriously takes it serious and then Yellow (Peter Austin Noto) and Jessica (Saudra Santiago) goes to find out about this and then they get their way. He leaves them to know this right and then they talk about how it may work. He goes and then gets to George. He tells George, Melissa, Millie, Braden and Lyle that the work was right and then Gregory and Bob arrive to thank them again on the offspring to get it right. He tells them thank you and then they walk home. Deaths *Archer Crime Syndicate. *Mobsters. *Merchant. *Steve. *Hoodlums. *Tai. *Austin. *Gene. *Jamie. *Rolo. *Armando. *Reva. *Rene. *Rebecca Yates.